God Speed, My King
by FandomAngstQueen
Summary: "Blood. It covered him, his collar, his hands and most of all on the man he was staring down at. He felt horror at what he had done but at the same time, felt the pent up frustration over this man had been cleared. He got what he deserved." - As title suggests, this is a slight extension of the final episode of the first season.


**_A/N Hey there, I've never written a Fanfic for the Royals before but I wanted to try my hand at it. I apologise this is very short – not my usual fanfic writing length style either. It's around 700 words or so but I felt I needed to give this community something. This is a little bit of an extension of the finale to the first season. Depending on how this excerpt is received, I may expand on this or The Royals universe later on._**

 ** _It's great getting back into publishing on again. Aren't summer breaks and days off from work just the best? Appreciate if you could read and review!_**

 ** _Warnings: Due to this being primarily based off the Finale, there is character death and spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. The image is property of Google and by extension, The E! Channel._**

 **God Speed, My King**

Blood.

It covered him, his collar, his hands and most of all on the man he was staring down at. He felt horror at what he had done but at the same time, felt the pent up frustration over this man had been cleared.

 _He got what he deserved_

When he was to remove his hands from the traitor. He did but the words his friend and ex body guard of six years said made him freeze up.

 _"Sir, please remove your hands from Great Britain's King"_

Those last three words. He knew Marcus wouldn't say anything that was false. Never to him. His heart sped up as the harsh realisation dawned on him. As if to confirm it the two locked eyes, his misted blue searching the others dark.

He rushed out the door, without sparing a glance back at the beaten mess. He ran and ran, feeling a sense of déjà vu sweep over him. His feet pounded the ground as the blood rushed out his ears. He felt numb and only when he trudged to the bedside where his Father, the previous King lay. It finally sunk in.

He was dead.

"God speed my King," he choked, placing gentle a gentle on the previous king's shoulder and then with his other gripped Simon's hand in his. He looked up from his anguish and spoke in a dark tone "…and know that I will avenge you"

Liam stared at the man who had raised him into the man he was today and whispered in a softer tone,"I'll miss you Dad" before letting his head bow and his stubborn tears fall. He let the tears fall and his sobs although quiet escape him, in private mourning for his lost Father.

He regained his shaky grip on the man's shoulder and bowed his head over Simon's unmoving chest. He lifted his head when he felt prideful footsteps from behind him. He turned in surprise finding his uncle, the man who he had almost beaten to death appear beside him.

He saw the other man's arm reach out and felt anger swell inside him. He exhaled flashing a look of disapproval at the man but did not stop him. He was the new King, the heir to the throne. In a manner of speaking not even Liam was supposed to touch him or deny him anything, and after all a quiet voice in his head reminded him, He was Simon's brother.

But those kind thoughts diminished when Cyrus's bloody hand grasped Simon's, pulled the arm up to his face where he proceeded to sluggishly remove the precious golden ring from around his finger and into his palms. He fingered the ring between his two index fingers then inclined his head to stare at the stunned and horrified expression of the boy beside him. The one who would be King if not for Cyrus's supposed meddling. No-one could trust anyone anymore.

His brief look dared him to deny him what he wished and this time Liam swallowed and let him take it without any protest, choosing to tighten his grip on his Father's hand giving it a final squeeze then removed himself from the bedside. The last time he was likely to ever see his Father again. He walked out the door to face the people. The one's that used to be his consisting of; personal advisers, servants, maids, guards and other members of the Royal household that did their duty to the palace and its Monarchs. He locked eyes with each and every-one of them and neither could meet his gaze, only the head of security briefly met his eyes before they too fell. He stayed stoic throughout it all, feeling like the weight of the world he held on his shoulders, had come crashing down.

He reached the end of the people and found his sister, doing her best to control her emotions and stumbling towards him. He picked up his pace and met her, taking the hyperventilating girl in his strong arms. Letting her sobs and tears soak his shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here now," He whispered to her with wide, unseeing eyes. He held onto her tightly, mildly aware of Jasper beside them. "I'm here now," he whispered a final time and vowed that he would always remain there.

He would find out who stabbed his Father, who was to blame for his death.

He would find them, end them and then and only then,

Will he have avenged his Father and kept his family safe.


End file.
